


Flip The Script

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: “Everyone always expects me to be the heavy. The one in control. The one on top,” Travis complains to Taliesin.Travis’s previous remark is supposedly about being typecast in acting, but there’s a plaintive note in his voice that makes Taliesin wonder if there’s more to it than that.“Well, you know,” Taliesin says casually, “If you ever want to flip the script, I’m here for you.”





	Flip The Script

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter! 
> 
> In this version I fixed some errors with missing words from the version posted on the meme.

“Everyone always expects me to be the heavy. The one in control. The one on top,” Travis complains to Taliesin.

Travis’s previous remark is supposedly about being typecast in acting, but there’s a plaintive note in his voice that makes Taliesin wonder if there’s more to it than that. 

“Well, you know,” Taliesin says casually, “If you ever want to flip the script, I’m here for you.” 

Travis looks at him curiously, and Taliesin meets Travis’s gaze and holds it until the larger man flushes and looks down. 

“Maybe, uh, maybe I’ll take you up on that sometime,” Travis says quietly. 

They’re at a party full of people, they’re both a little drunk, and Taliesin knows this is not the time to press things any further. So instead he says, “Well, if you still feel that way when you’re sober and there aren’t twenty people in your backyard, text me and we’ll talk about it.” 

Travis just nods, and Taliesin goes to get another drink, thinking “well, that’s interesting” but fully expecting that he will never hear about it again. 

But about a week later he gets a text from Travis saying “So, if I were interested in what we talked about last Saturday, would you still be willing?”

Taliesin is surprised and pleased. “Depends,” he texts.

“On what?” Travis replies. 

“Whether or not your wife is okay with it, and also on exactly what it is you want,” Taliesin texts. 

The discussion which ensues is enlightening for both of them. Finding a date that works for both of them is probably the most difficult part of the entire process, but eventually they find a point where their schedules mesh and Laura, who fully approves but has zero interest in being present, is out of town for the weekend. Then there’s nothing left to do but try not to be awkward with each other on the Thursday before it happens.

Travis almost cancels the day before, but he doesn’t. Still, Taliesin can tell just how nervous Travis is when he shows up at Travis and Laura’s house. Taliesin’s pretty nervous too; even if he has done this before, he’s never done it with Travis. 

“Hey,” Taliesin says, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Or, you know, if it turns out to be not your thing, we’ll stop and I promise I won’t give you shit about it later.” 

Travis rubs his face nervously. “I know. But I really...I really want this. A lot.”  
Travis is almost vibrating with nervous energy, and Taliesin can’t resist just how eager Travis seems to please. He knows the smart thing to do is to take it slow, but it’s really tempting to find out just how far he can go right now. Still, that would probably be a bad idea for both of them. 

Taliesin sits down on the sofa and sets his bag on the coffee table. “Are you ready?” he asks Travis.

Travis nods.

“Then come here,” Taliesin says, and motions for Travis to kneel down next to where he’s sitting. 

Travis’s knees hit the floor so fast that he looks like a puppet whose strings have been cut, and Taliesin firmly reminds himself that they should go slow, and forces himself to take his time rummaging in his bag while Travis anticipates. 

Travis’s eyes go wide when Taliesin finally pulls out the simple black leather collar. “Is this what you wanted?” Taliesin asks. 

Travis nods eagerly.

“I want to hear you say it,” Taliesin says. 

Travis stares at the floor and begins to speak, but Taliesin puts a hand on Travis’s chin and lifts Travis’s face to meet his gaze. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need,” Taliesin repeats, tapping one end of the collar lightly against his palm. 

Travis blushes, which is both adorable and hot, but manages to stammer out, “I want you to put the collar on me. Uh, please.”

“Once I do that, you’ll be mine until I take it off or you say your word,” Taliesin says. “I’ll be in control. You’ll do what you’re told. Is that what you want? Is that what you need? To let go of control?”

Travis tries to look down at the floor again but Taliesin puts his hand back on Travis’s face and gently forces Travis to look at him.

“Please,” Travis says in a small voice for someone so big, “I want to let go.” 

Taliesin motions for Travis to duck his head down -- even with Travis kneeling and Taliesin sitting, Travis is still a little taller -- and fastens the collar around Travis’s neck, making sure that it fits appropriately, enjoying the shiver that racks Travis’s body when he feels the collar snap into place. 

Travis leans back on his heels but remains kneeling. Taliesin smiles at him. “Good,” he says. “Now, you stay there, and I’m going to go get some things ready. Stay just like that,” he says as he stands up, picks up his bag, and heads for the guest room to get things set up. When he glances back over his shoulder, Travis hasn’t moved. 

When Taliesin returns to the living room a few minutes later, Travis is still in place. Taliesin reaches down and pets Travis’s hair affectionately and Travis leans into his hand like a large cat.

“Wonderful,” Taliesin says. “Now, get up and follow me.”

Travis gets up slowly and then meekly follows behind Taliesin into the guest room. Taliesin’s done scenes where the other person really wants to resist until they’re punished, scenes where the other person demands to be thoroughly put in their place. Those are always fun, but Travis doesn’t seem to want that right now -- he just wants to give up and give in without having to fight for it, and Taliesin is happy to take such submission especially when it’s so willingly offered.

They enter the guest room and Travis looks around, seeing the padded cuffs attached to the bedframe, the supplies laid out on the night table. Taliesin waits a moment to note Travis’s reaction, but Travis doesn’t say anything.

“Take your clothes off and lie down, face up,” Taliesin says. Even though internally he’s beyond excited, he forces himself to keep his tone low and calm, to stay in control. He keeps his clothes on for now.

Travis complies, and Taliesin notes but does not comment on how Travis’s hands tremble a little as he unbuttons his shirt but focuses on enjoying the view. Travis has an amazing body, and getting to see him naked is something Taliesin never thought he’d get to enjoy, so he takes an extra moment to just look at Travis as he lies down on the bed, taking in the glorious planes of his shoulders and chest, his muscular legs, his gorgeous cock. Maybe next time they’ll have to try some shibari, because how amazing would Travis look wrapped in intricate patterns of rope? 

Taliesin takes Travis’s left hand and slides the padded cuff onto his wrist, using two fingers to check the fit. “All right?” he asks, and Travis nods, so Taliesin moves to his right wrist and repeats the process. Travis lets out a slow exhale and closes his eyes as Taliesin repeats the process with Travis’s ankles. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” Taliesin says. It’s not a request, but he still waits a beat to see if Travis objects. 

At first Taliesin just smooths his hands over all of Travis’s body, slowly, gently, enjoying the feel of Travis’s skin, noting how Travis reacts, whether it’s a ticklish squirm or a pleased sigh or a low purr. He deliberately doesn’t touch Travis’s cock, but when he casually brushes his fingers over it for just a moment, Travis moans and wriggles a little against the bonds.

“You really are lovely,” Taliesin says, and Travis blushes. “All right so far?”

“Yeah,” Travis says quietly, and Taliesin can tell that Travis is slowly sinking into a good headspace. Time to up the ante a bit.

Instead of using the flats of his fingers this time, Taliesin draws his fingernails slowly up Travis’s abdomen and chest -- not too hard, but definitely with more of an impact than his previous touches. Travis wriggles and gasps, and Taliesin does it again, a little harder this time, stopping when he reaches Travis’s left nipple. He uses his finger and thumb to apply slow pressure to it until Travis moans. He ups the pressure, digging his fingernail in just a bit, enjoying how Travis’s moans turn into whimpers. Then he bends his head down and licks and kisses it gently, soothing away a bit of the hurt before repeating the process on the right. 

“Do you like that?” Taliesin asks. During their discussions, Travis had been unsure about a lot of what he wanted done to him -- the only thing he was really sure of was that he wanted Taliesin to be the one in charge. Taliesin wants to collect some data for future experiments.

Travis nods, and Taliesin responds by biting his right nipple. Travis groans. 

“Good to know,” Taliesin says casually, as if Travis has just told him what he likes in his coffee instead of that he’d really like Taliesin to hurt him more. 

He settles down on the side of the bed and begins leaving a slow trail of bites all over Travis’s shoulders and neck -- some deep and lingering that will probably bruise beautifully, others soft and fleeting in the places that a shirt can’t cover. He moves slowly but thoroughly, and then he bites Travis’s lower lip and swallows the resulting moan in a long deep kiss. Travis struggles briefly as Taliesin pulls his head away, and Taliesin notes that Travis’s hands are clenched into fists.

“Hm?” Taliesin says, noting that Travis’s circulation seems fine. He moves back just a little, waiting for Travis’s response.

“I wanted...I wanted to touch you. I wanted to keep kissing,” Travis mumbles. “But I can’t...”

“How frustrating for you, not being able to control what happens here,” Taliesin says archly. “But if you’ve changed your mind, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll let you go.” 

Travis shakes his head rapidly. Taliesin leans back in towards him.

“Oh, so you do want me to still be in charge here?” Taliesin whispers in Travis’s ear. Travis shivers at the feeling of Taliesin’s breath n his ear. Taliesin sucks Travis’s earlobe into his mouth and worries it gently with his teeth before letting it go and murmuring, “Tell me. Use your words.”

“Please,” Travis manages to say.

“Please what?” Taliesin says, scratching down Travis’s chest again. 

“Please keep...please,” Travis whines.

“Please keep what?” Taliesin says, running his nails up the inside of Travis’s thighs, enjoying how Travis’s cock twitches when he does. “Kissing you? Touching you? Hurting you?”

“Yes,” Travis moans. 

“Why?” Taliesin purrs, sliding a hand up to hook a finger under Travis’s collar, not pulling hard enough to cut off airflow, but enough to remind Travis that he’s wearing it.

“Because...because I’m yours,” Travis whispers, unclenching his fists. “Because you’re in control. I want...I want you to be in control.”

“That’s right,” Taliesin says warmly, releasing his hold on Travis’s collar, “I’m in control. You’re just going to lie there and take what I give you. You’re going to let go.”

Travis makes an incoherent but affirmative noise, and Taliesin rewards him by kissing him some more, long and slow and deep, sliding his hands through Travis’s hair, enjoying Travis’s low rumbling purr. 

“Now then,” Taliesin says, reaching for some of the things he’s left on the bedside table, “Let’s see what else you might like.” 

Taliesin notes for future reference that Travis likes having a leather flogger stroked over his body, but not being flicked with it; running a pinwheel all over him makes him squirm and almost giggle; clothespins on his nipples cause him to make all sorts of glorious noises; and biting down on specific parts of his inner thighs cause him to moan loud enough that Taliesin hopes that the soundproofing in the house is up to code. 

“All right?” Taliesin asks, pausing for a moment while he shifts position on the bed. “Wiggle your fingers and toes for me.”

Travis nods and complies with a dreamy smile on his face. 

Taliesin smiles and wraps his fingers loosely around Travis’s rigid and leaking cock, stroking lightly upward. Travis responds with a full bodied shudder to just that light touch. 

“My, someone is excited,” Taliesin says teasingly. 

“Like you hadn’t noticed,” Travis mutters quietly. 

“Ooh, someone has a smart mouth all of a sudden,” Taliesin observes. “Should I stop, then? Just let you take care of this yourself?” He moves his hand away but doesn’t get up. 

“Nooo,” Travis moans. 

“No, what?” Taliesin says. 

“No, please...please keep touching me,” Travis whimpers.

“That’s better,” Taliesin says, stroking his fingers lightly up Travis’s cock again. 

He teases Travis with his hand for a long time, enjoying Travis’s writhing and moaning. Travis is soon at a point where he’s gasping and trying his best to thrust into Taliesin’s hand, but the restraints won’t let him move as much as he needs to and Taliesin refuses to provide enough pressure to tip him over the edge.

“Something you wanted?” Taliesin says innocently, as if he has no idea what Travis could possibly want, as if he could keep doing this all night and be quite satisfied. 

Travis responds with an incoherent mess of syllables, some of which might correspond to the words “fuck” and “now” and “please.” His whole body is tense and straining, trying to get just a little more sensation.

“Look at you,” Taliesin says softly, “So lovely when you come undone. So good for me, taking what you’ve been given. Now I want you to let go one more time. I want you to come.” As he says it, he tightens his grip and strokes harder.

It only takes a few strokes before Travis screams and shudders, coming all over Taliesin’s hand and striping his own stomach before going limp and panting heavily. 

Taliesin grabs for a towel, wipes his hands, does a brief wipe across Travis’s stomach and then moves quickly and efficiently to undo the restraints as Travis’s breathing begins to slow to normal. He massages Travis’s wrists and ankles gently, but they seem to be fine. 

“Hey buddy,” he says softly to Travis, “Open your eyes for me, okay?”

Travis raises his head; his eyes flutter open and then closed again. “Hey,” is all he says, and flops his head back on the pillows. 

“Hi,” Taliesin says gently. “How about you sit up for a bit and have some water?”

“Hm? Okay…” Travis says, still sounding like most of him is far away. Taliesin helps him sit up and hands him the water bottle; Travis looks at it with brief confusion before taking a drink, still leaning against Taliesin. 

Taliesin takes the bottle back from Travis and also takes a drink before putting it back on the night table. 

“So…” Taliesin says.

“Wow,” Travis says. “Yeah, that was...yeah.” 

“Was that what you wanted?” Taliesin says, and Travis nods. “We’ll talk more about it later,” Taliesin continues, moving to take off the collar, but Travis puts a hand up to stop him.

“Can I keep it on a little longer?” Travis asks softly. 

Taliesin smiles before pulling Travis close and kissing the top of his head. “Of course.”


End file.
